


Final boss

by bestboyakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, M/M, Very short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboyakaashi/pseuds/bestboyakaashi





	Final boss

Shouyou was energetic and impulsive. He was like a child most of the time, always cheerful and full of sunshine. Kenma, on the other hand, wasn't any of those things. He was quiet, analytical, always watching from behind a curtain of bleached blonde hair. One might think that, because of Hinata’s personality, he would be the kind of person to be a part of Kenma’s long mental “annoying people” list, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

 There they were, both sitting on the thin white mattress that belonged to Kenma in Nekoma’s room at training camp, one of the few occasions they had the chance to be together, both drenched in a comfortable silence until the orange haired spoke. “You're at the final boss already!?” He peeked at the PSP from behind Kenma’s back, where he was kneeling and playing with his hair. “So fast! I didn't even notice! You're so good at it!” He cheered. “I've played this one a few times already so… It's not that impressive.” Kozume said in his monotone voice, narrowed yellow eyes glued to the screen, fingers constantly pressing buttons. On the inside, he was happy to be complimented by him. “Also… How come you didn't notice? You've been there the whole time…”

 “W-Well…!” Hinata realized he had gotten so lost in playing with Kenma’s hair that he forgot to pay attention to the game. He didn't even notice he began to braid it, too. “When did I do this?!” He giggled, “Sorry, Kenma! It's just that Natsu always tells me to braid her hair, but her hair is too short for that! But she always insists so… I started doing it out of habit!” “Huh?” The setter paused the game and carefully put down the device, reaching with his hand to fiddle with the little braid just a bit, before he began getting that annoying feeling in his chest, that anxiousness. He hunched slightly. “My hair's dry and gross… I shouldn't have bleached it. You don't have to touch it...” He finally said.

 “Gross?” Hinata tilted his head, confused, before moving until he was next to Kenma. “It's not gross at all!” He beamed, causing the other to look at him, face covered with his hair once again and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “It's actually pretty soft!” Stop smiling like that, Kenma thought. I won't be able to calm my heart down. “Yours…” His eyes gazed the floor. “...looks soft, too” The setter finally said. “Wanna check?” Shouyou asked cheerfully, softly moving the hair from the other's eyes. Kozume just nodded. “Take my place, then! Maybe now you'll let me play with your PSP? Pleeeease!” He begged, and the other giggled and agreed, kneeling down behind Hinata. “I promise I'll do my best!” “You always do…” The second year whispered, too low for the already lost in the videogame to hear. “You're terrible at this, though. I don't think you'll be able to beat such an advanced boss.”

 “Haven't I before?” Kenma wasn't looking at it, but he was completely sure of how the grin Hinata had in his face looked like. It pulled out a smile of his own. Yes, he had. He was able to beat every obstacle in his way, and that made him so… Admirable. “Guess so…” Were Kozume’s last words before getting lost in soft, shampoo-scented, messy orange locks.


End file.
